


Like That

by fratboyryan



Series: for the bodies i claim [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Dom/sub, Facials, Impact Play, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fratboyryan/pseuds/fratboyryan
Summary: It's been three weeks since he met Ryan. They've fallen off a cliff and into this relationship, but Shane can't bring himself to care.AKA Ryan misses Shane at work, so he spanks his ass raw after hours.





	Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Cardi B's I Like It, tbh. I should be sleeping instead of writing this. I can't believe I've become the king of 2k porn fics.

Ryan's waiting outside Shane's office when he finished work. Well, Ryan's tall friend (it's been three weeks, and he still doesn't know his name) is leaning on the side of Ryan's third best Benz. Shane just assumed he's here to take Shane to meet Ryan. Shane's pretty Ryan won't kill him at this point.  
  
The tall friend jerked his chin at the car and opened the trunk so Shane could stash his stuff. The tall friend even handed Shane a hanger with a hoodie for Shane, so he could change out of his work jacket.  
  
Shane threw the hoodie on and the tall friend hung his jacket on an internal handle to prevent creasing. They both got into the car. The friend drove off, taking Shane to wherever Ryan is.  
  
It's awkward being in a car with someone Shane doesn't know the name of. It's even worse when he doesn't know if the guy can speak English, or if the guy wants to talk to him. Maybe he should just ask Ryan what to do. He doesn't want to be rude to the guy with a gun.  
  
They sit in silence for twenty minutes of the journey. Shane busied himself with looking out the window, watching LA go by. Traffic's bad. It's always bad. Shane's glad he took an Uber to work.  
  
"You need a new suit," the tall friend said, and Shane realised it was the first time he'd heard the man speak, "if you're going to be sticking around, you need to look presentable."  
Shane's stunned. "You can talk?" he blurted out, unable to stop himself.  
The friend gave him an unamused look. Shane deserved it. "Yes."  
  
Shane felt like a racist douche for that one, but it's not exactly his fault that the guy had not said a single word to him previously. (He thinks. Is he a douche?)  
  
"As I was saying. Your suits are ill fitting, to put it politely. Your shirtsleeves are too long - unusually, for a man of your size - which makes the suit jacket too baggy for you. Your slacks are possibly the most ill suited cut for you I could imagine. Not to mention the disaster that is the fabric. Give me your schedule and I'll set up an appointment with our tailor."  
"I'm sorry, I can't afford a tailor right now. I'm barely paying rent and bills as it is, man," Shane said, and he feels castrated. He's never been ashamed about his finances, because he can afford most of what he wants. But he can't just drop the thousands of dollars it would cost to buy a new, tailor made, suit.  
The guy fixed him with a withering look, like Shane's stupid. "Ryan will pay for it, obviously."  
"I can't -"  
"Don't be stupid. He can afford it. That hoodie you’re wearing costs more than you probably spent on your suit. Besides, it's an investment for him, if he's keeping you around."  
  
Shane doesn't know what that means. He doesn't dwell on it, too much, and they're already at Ryan's house.  
  
The first time he saw Ryan's house, it blew his mind. It was a huge place, probably ten times the square footage of Shane's apartment. Ryan’s got two pools, ten bedrooms, and a bath with jets that could be another pool. Ryan could buy Shane and it wouldn’t even make a dent in his finances. No wonder Ryan thought Shane's place was a shithole.  
  
The man took a business card holder out of his inner jacket pocket and handed Shane one. Fine. This is normal. (Shane tried not to be perturbed.)

“Please email me your availabilities for the next two weeks. It should take about two hours,” he said, and Shane looked at the card. Evan Ghang. He’s got to remember that.

Ryan’s impatient. Shane supposes he’s the kind of guy who gets everything he wants: no one tells him no. _Shane_ certainly doesn’t tell him no. Ryan threw open Shane’s door before Shane could get out, and leaned in to kiss Shane.

Ryan doesn’t wait with this, either. He kissed Shane hard, both hands pulling Shane half out of his seat by the hood to give Ryan more access. Ryan wasted no time in slipping Shane tongue, kissing him dirty.

When Ryan pulled back, he was smiling. “Missed you, babe.”  
“You saw me on Wednesday!” Shane exclaimed, “it’s only been a day.”  
“I hate how you go to work. I want you here all the time,” Ryan whined.

Shane got out of the car, standing up so he can tower over his boyfriend and kiss him. It’s nice, forcing Ryan to lean up, making Ryan work for Shane’s attention. Shane always wants Ryan’s eyes on him.

“You look good in my clothes,” Ryan said.  
“This can’t be your hoodie, it’s too large.”  
“I bought it specially for you. I want to dress you up like a fuckin’ Barbie, babe. Want everyone looking at you knowing you’re mine.”

When Ryan says shit like that, Shane’s mouth goes dry like he just smoked a whole gram and hasn’t had water for a week. He wants Ryan so bad. He can see in Ryan’s eyes, the second they get in the house, Ryan’s going to bend him over and fuck the living daylights out of him. Ryan is the best thing in Shane’s life. He doesn’t know how he managed to live without him.

“I want to live inside your ribs,” Shane said, “I want to crack you open and have every part of you.”  
Ryan blinked, then laughed, “you’re such a fucking freak, Legs. I love it.”

Ryan grabbed his hand and pulled Shane into the house, forgetting Shane’s shit inside Evan’s car. Shane can’t bring himself to give a shit.

“Legs,” Ryan said, as soon as they’re in the house, “you okay with me roughing you up? Wanna fuckin’ mark you as mine. Don’t want anyone else fuckin’ looking at you.”  
Shane’s breathless. Ryan’s attention, his focus, his dedication: all of it’s intoxicating. He needs all he can get. “Of course.”  
“Christ,” Ryan said, “you’re a fucking wet dream, you know that? Love your fuckin’ crazy eyes.”

Shane just smiled at him, slow and hungry. 

That’s enough foreplay for Ryan, because he barked out an order: “Get undressed.”  
“In the foyer?” Shane asked, lifting an eyebrow in question.

Ryan slapped him across the face. It shocked more than hurt, but it got Shane’s full attention. The pain bloomed across his cheek, and Shane’s sure his face reddened with the pain.

“Did I say you could fuckin’ question me? Don’t forget your fuckin’ place, Legs.”  
“Of course, sir,” Shane said easily, leaning over to untie his shoelaces.

Ryan, predictably, slapped Shane’s ass. Shane didn’t let it distract him from pulling off his socks, and then he unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his boxers and slacks. By the time Shane wriggled out of Ryan’s hoodie, he’s half hard, and Ryan is too. Ryan’s got his belt in his hand, the Italian leather looped once and resting on Ryan’s shoulder.

Shane wants everything Ryan’s promising.

Ryan grabbed Shane’s hair, dragging him up the stairs and to Ryan’s bedroom. It hurts, the constant tugging against his scalp. Ryan’s grip doesn’t falter once, and Shane decides to never let his hair get so short that Ryan can’t grab it. More intense than the pain is the burst of shame that goes straight to his cock, the humiliation of being dragged naked through the house by his hair, where anyone could see him. If Shane thought he was stiff before, he doesn’t know what he’s feeling now.

Ryan tossed Shane over to the bed, and Shane stumbled and fell back onto Ryan’s bed. He loves Ryan’s bed. He loves Ryan standing over him with lust written all over his face. He wants Ryan to ruin him.

“Sir,” he said, “please destroy me.”  
“Yeah?” Ryan asked, “you want me to ruin you? You’re such a fuckin’ slut, Shane. You get hard just ‘cuz I tell you I want to beat the shit out of you. You just get off on shit most people would be terrified by, huh?”  
“Yes. Fuck. I’m _your_ slut,” Shane breathed, running his hands down his own chest, “I’d do anything for you.” It’s terrifyingly true. He probably shouldn’t be in this deep so soon. Just like he felt since the second he met Night Night: he doesn’t care about anything else but Ryan.

Ryan gave him a light slap against the thigh with his belt, then manhandled him to turn over in the bed.

“Tell me if you need to stop,” he said, and then pressed the back of Shane’s head into the bedsheets.

The first hit stung, and it’s only Ryan’s hand. Shane knows it’s going to get worse, and his asshole fucking _clenches_ at the thought. He wants Ryan to turn him into a pulpy mess. The second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth hits are all the same, scattered over Shane’s ass, warming him up for the stronger hit of the belt.

“Fuckin’ bitch,” Ryan swore, “fuckin’ love that, huh? You fucking love me making you sore all over. You won’t be able to sit down at work on Monday, you know that? You’re gonna be so uncomfortable and bruised all over that work’s excruciating. Every time you shift in your chair you’re gonna get a hard on thinking about me, isn’t that right?”

Shane _moaned,_ thinking about how sore he’s going to be. Shane can almost taste the pain in his mouth. He _craves_ it, the way Ryan’s attention is all on him and how sick he feels for loving this so much.

Ryan hit him three times in quick succession with the belt, and it stings and hurts and throbs where he placed the expert hits. Shane sobbed into Ryan’s expensive sheets, and nearly cums all over himself just from that. Ryan gave him time to recover, letting him pant into the silk and curl his hands into fists so tight he felt like his fingernails are going to cut into his palms.

Ryan hit him again. The next few hits come randomly, with no rhythm but expert placement into his backside. He can feel how hot his tailbone to the backs of his knees are, a throbbing pain that he can barely feel. His spirit is floating, somewhere both super grounded and very far away at the same time.

Ryan laid into him three more times, and then dropped his belt to the ground. Shane gasped when Ryan let go of his head, coming up for proper air that isn’t filtered through the duvet cover. It tastes so much sweeter, and he drags in heavy, choking gasps that tear through his lungs. He didn’t realise he’d started crying. He flipped over, onto his back, looking up at Ryan.

“You’re so fuckin’ hot, babe,” Ryan growls, rubbing his hand over Shane’s sore ass.  
Shane can only give him a weepy smile in return.  
“I wanna come on your face, Legs. Wanna mark you. That okay?”

Shane can’t nod fast enough, and Ryan slipped out of his sweatpants and tossed his own shirt and hoodie onto the floor behind him. Ryan climbed onto the bed, straddling Shane’s shoulders and taking his cock in his hands.

Ryan has a beautiful cock, the perfect length and slightly too wide for Shane’s mouth to comfortably fit, and staring up at it makes Shane’s mouth water. He hopes that he can cram it down his throat soon.

“You can jerk yourself off too,” Ryan told him, and that’s all Shane needed to grab his dick.

He’s slick with pre, and judging by the fat drop of pre that rolled onto Shane’s face, so is Ryan. Ryan set the pace, jerking himself off at a rhythm that’s just a half-beat too slow. Shane took his lead, however, because Ryan knows what’s best.

“Fuckin’ love seeing you cry. Want you in your fuckin’ place, Madej, so you always know where you belong. Under me.”

Shane made a strangled noise, a cross between a sob and a moan and a plea. He’s so fucking close. Ryan pressed his cock against Shane’s face, rubbing it into his cheeks and over his nose, and that’s it. Shane blew his load in his hand, coming with a silent, choking cry.

He’s boneless and spent, and can only appreciate it with his mouth half open when Ryan cums just moments later. Ryan’s cum all over his face is the best thing ever.

“I love you,” Shane said, and it doesn’t feel like something new, or something ground breaking. Just the truth, as simple as stating the sky is blue.

Ryan rolled off Shane’s shoulders, and Shane whined at the loss of Ryan’s weight pinning him down. That made Ryan laugh, so it was all worth it to hear him happy.

“Got a present for you,” Ryan said, “sit up, babe.”

Shane sat up, looking at him. He’s got a large, square, velvet box in his hands, offering it to Shane.

“Ry, I’ve got cum on my hands. Don’t wanna ruin it. Can you open it?”  
Ryan smiled, soft, fond. It fills Shane up like mulled wine in the dead of winter. “Sure.”

He opens it, and laying on a soft leather interior is a gold chain. It’s a little thick, a little gaudy, and so fucking Ryan that Shane can’t help but love it.

“Wanted you to have this, so you know you’re mine even when we can’t see each other. You’ll always have my mark on you.”

Shane’s objective, rational, accountant’s brain is telling him this is way too fast. Shane never liked accountancy that much, anyway.

“Please,” he said to Ryan, and Ryan put the chain around Shane’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @fratboyryan. I love comments/asks/talking about this fic. LMK what you guys are looking for in this series, I'm open to suggestions!


End file.
